Cold Rain and Warm Kisses
by MaiBeth18
Summary: Spending time with the right person can help to turn miserable weather into a symphony.


You cupped you chin in your hand and leaned over your desk while you tried to keep your grey eyes open. Your long light hair cascaded down your back and pulled at your scalp, so you flipped it over one shoulder to keep it off of your neck. A cool breath of air gently brushed past the newly exposed skin causing it to tension with sensitivity and alert.

You yawned and couldn't even recall what type of lesson your teacher had been instructing for the past thirty minutes due to your sleepy eyes and wondering mind.

You felt a tap against the back of your leg, which instantly awoke you and attracted your attention. You turned you head slightly and peered through your bangs at the boy that sat immediately behind you. He was slouched back in his seat so his long legs extended underneath your own chair, and his warm violet eyes shone with mischief as he grinned at you.

You gave him a stern look signaling your strong decline.

He raised an eyebrow at you so that it disappeared under his raven black locks. His lips twitched as he tried to keep himself from smiling.

You turned your attention back to the front of the room and clamped your eyes shut as you tried to get a grip on yourself. You felt him wrap his legs around your crossed ankles causing your back to arc with surprise. Your cheeks burned red and you could feel your entire body growing warmer as your heart began to pound up in your throat.

Suddenly he stood up, silently, as his chair did not make a sound as it slid across the tile and he picked up his bag from the floor. He inconspicuously slid a stray strand of hair behind your ear with just one finger and continued this motion to softly trace your jaw-line and stroke your trembling bottom lip. The teacher simply nodded in acknowledgement and continued with her lecture as he motioned his way out and closed the door behind him. No one ever said a word about these common and abrupt exits, but you knew exactly where he was going.

You swallowed hard trying to contain your dancing nerves. How could you continue to do this to yourself? It caused you nothing but anxiety and want. But when your teacher instructed individual work-time and seated herself at her desk your legs began to work on their own accord and you found yourself making your way to the front of the room.

"May I use the bathroom?"

"Of course, be quick."

You closed the door behind you and peered suspiciously down the hallway. The florescent lights glared down on the floor and you felt yourself shiver with excitement as you slowly and quietly began to walk down the hall. You headed towards the buildings west exit which would lead you to the track, and storage sheds, you could hear large rain drops pelting against the roof and knew that you would have to make a run for it.

You slid off your shoes and pushed open the door, immediately beginning to sprint across the wet grass while you used your arms to protect your face from the stinging rain. You pushed yourself up against the brick outer wall of the nearest shed and allowed yourself to catch your breath under the awning. Your breathing soon returned to a normal rate, but your heart still had not. You inched over to the door and turned to icy handle. You inhaled sharply as the coolness of the building hit your drenched skin.

"I was wondering when you would arrive."

The smooth voice seemed to flow from the darkness, in a sweet, yet empowering way. You closed the door and began to approach it, you stretched your arms out and spread your fingers, eager for that first touch.

"Mokuba…" you sighed softly, when you finally made contact with his damp and cold shirt. Your teeth chattered mercilessly and you clung desperately to his warmth.

"Sounds like you need to be warmed up." He chuckled wrapping his arms around your waist. You spread your fingers over his chest and slid them up over his broad shoulders until they were interlocked behind his neck.

You let out a soft moan of comfort and pleasure as you felt his mouth completely overtake yours. You pulled yourself tighter to him, and parted your lips so he could gently trace the bottoms of your teeth with his tongue. You slid your hands down again so you had a firm grip on his arms, and hoisted your leg up to sit upon his hip, pulling your slowly warming core closer to his.

His hands glided gracefully along your thighs all the way up to your hips underneath your skirt. You felt him smile through his kisses and you began to loosen his belt so you could un-tuck his shirt and slip it over his head. He stopped you and began to work at your outer garments as he began to kiss and lick the sensitive skin just below your ear.

You could do nothing but smile and run your fingers through his thick silky hair, as he stripped you down, making sure to run his hands over every inch of skin that was slowly exposed. Your chills had slowly eased away and your blood now boiled with desire.

He returned his lips to yours and began to kiss you fiercely while he ran his hands through your long damp hair. You began to work at the buttons of your own shirt, and did nothing to stop him when his fingers finally skimmed the ends of your hair where it hit your lower back and began to work swiftly with the zipper on the back of your skirt. You immediately stepped out of the fabric once it hit the floor and began to push him backwards towards the high jump mats in the darkness.

His knees buckled when he hit the edge of the mats sending you both plummeting on to the soft surface. Your bare body landed with a soft thud on top of his, and you both ignored the fall, resuming your kisses where they last left off. He ran his tongue along your bottom lip in a way that made your stomach tighten and your shoulders arc in delight. You could feel his desire for you growing with every moment, and his breathing was hot and moist in your ear when he would pull away to kiss your jaw and neck.

He discarded his dominance for a short while and granted you access into his mouth, but quickly reminded you who was in charge when he flipped you onto your back and comfortably placed himself over you. You both lay there breathing heavy in the darkness, you tried to pull him closer, silently pleading for him not to let the moment end.

His face was just inches from yours, and you could feel the steady rise and fall of his chest. You both lay there, hearing the soft pattering of rain drops on the roof, surrounded by blackness.

But even in your temporary blindness, you could see his piercing violet eyes, finally signaling you that he was ready.


End file.
